Carlos and the Count
Carlos and the Count is the 40th episode of Power Rangers Turbo. It is a Carlos Vallerte-focused episode. This episode marks the final appearance of Mr. Caplan, the detention-obsessed principal of Angel Grove High School. Synopsis While on his way home from Bulk and Skull's Scary Film Festival, Carlos is ambushed and bitten in the park by Divatox's latest monster, Count Nocturne. The next day, Carlos slowly starts to develop the attributes of a vampire, and the other Power Rangers quickly try to cure him and take down Count Nocturne. Meanwhile, Bulk and Skull are determined to slay Carlos before he turns his friends into vampires too. Plot Carlos and Justin attend a vampire film festival being held at the Youth Center by Bulk and Skull. Carlos complains about having to watch yet another one, as the periscope from Divatox's ship pops out of the punch bowl. Divatox finds the idea of Carlos disliking vampires intriguing, Elgar, swatting lunar bats on the balcony of the space base, says that the Rangers should try dealing with these vermin if they find vampires annoying. Divatox actually compliments Elgar on the idea capturing a lunar bat with her tongue; it turns into a vampire monster known as Count Nocturne. Carlos and Justin later head home from the Youth Center, each heading in an opposite direction. Piranhatrons appear and restrain Carlos, allowing the arriving Count Nocturne to bite him without resistance. Bulk and Skull, who were a short distance away, watch the monsters depart, becoming worried that Carlos may now turn into a vampire. The next day, Carlos arrives at school, all dressed in black except for a green sweater; Ashley wonders why he's wearing sunglasses. Carlos, perhaps thinking Count Nocturne's bite didn't do anything, explains light hurts his eyes because he couldn't sleep last night. Bulk and Skull spy on him, but are caught by Justin; they explain what they saw, giving him garlic to protect himself with. The moment they decide to confront Carlos, Mr, Caplan grabs them and, despite the fact they graduated, throws them in detention. Justin notices Carlos finds touching the garlic painful and refuses to remove his sunglasses. He begins studying about vampires, causing a spying Divatox to become angry. While in the park with T.J. and Cassie, Justin is attack by Count Nocturne and the Piranhatrons. They fend them off, now sure that something must be wrong with Carlos. Remembering Ashely is with Carlos, they rush back to the school, worried he might bite her and turn Ashley into a vampire next. At school, Ashley wonders if Carlos wants to go to the blood drive with her after lunch; he agrees, saying that he's famished. However, the moment Ashley turns to look into her locker, Carlos leans in to bite her. Luckily, the others arrive and confront Carlos; seeing Carlos has no reflection in her locker's mirror, Ashley freaks out. Carlos turns into a bat and flies off, leaving the rest of the Rangers to wonder how they can track him down and forcibly take him back to the Power Chamber. They track Carlos to the blood drive, and take him back to the Power Chamber. Alpha sprays an antidote on Carlos, bringing him back to his senses. However, so long as Count Nocturne is around, the spell will take control again. The Rangers morph and head out to battle. Divatox fires the torpedos, growing the monster and forcing the Rangers to summon the Rescue Megazord; Count Nocturne however manages to completely immobilize the Rescue Megazord with chains forcing the Rangers to call in the Turbo Megazord instead. However the Turbo Megazord also struggles badly, with Count Nocturne managing to damage its limbs. Carlos, determined to defeat Count Nocturne, suggests combining the two Megazords. The undamaged Red Lightning and Mountain Blaster disengage and combine with Thunder Loader, Star Racer and Wind Rescue creating the Rescue Turbo Megazord. The new combination manages to make short work of Count Nocturne before finishing the monster with Artillery Power, which breaks the vampire spell on Carlos. Divatox has her usual tantrum, taking it out on her minions. Cast *Selwyn Ward as T.J. Johnson (Red Turbo Ranger) *Blake Foster as Justin Stewart (Blue Turbo Ranger) *Roger Velasco as Carlos Vallerte (Green Turbo Ranger) *Tracy Lynn Cruz as Ashley Hammond (Yellow Turbo Ranger) *Patricia Ja Lee as Cassie Chan (Pink Turbo Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Gregg Bullock as Jerome Stone *Henry Cannon as Mr. Caplan *Hilary Shepard Turner as Divatox *Carol Hoyt as Dimitria *Donene Kistler as Alpha 6 *Katerina Luciani as Alpha 6 (voice) *Kenny Graceson as Elgar *Derek Stephen Prince as Elgar (voice) *Ed Neil as Rygog *Lex Lang as Rygog (voice) *Scott Page-Pagter as Porto (voice) *Tom Fahn as Count Nocturne (voice) Notes *This is the final time that Divatox orders "Fire the torpedoes!" to enlarge a monster. *Final appearance of Mr. Caplan, the principal of Angel Grove High School (played by Henry Cannon). The character is immediately forgotten about in the following episodes and seasons, with his whereabouts being a mystery and with no explanation given by any of the characters. The character would be written off the show as of this episode and be replaced by Professor Phenomenus the following season. An unknown character takes his place in an episode of Dino Thunder when Cassidy makes a call to the school about her teacher once being a former student there. *Angel Grove High School (the main hallway and exterior, specifically) would make one final appearance in "When Push Comes to Shove", however, before it too disappears completely without explanation, with neither Caplan or Appleby (who is last seen in "Alarmed and Dangerous" and mentioned one final time in "The Fall of the Phantom") being mentioned by the Space Power Rangers when they walk in the hallway with Andros. It is implied that the four Rangers graduate offscreen. Caplan and Appleby don't make an appearance in "Countdown to Destruction" or "Quasar Quest" either, leaving their fates left unknown to this day. *First and only appearance of the Rescue Turbo Megazord, a combination of the Red Lightning and Mountain Blaster Turbozords with the Wind Rescue, Thunder Loader and Star Racer Rescuezords, used by the Rangers to fight Count Nocturne after the other Zords were too damaged in the battle for the individual Megazords to continue. **This also marks the first example of Rangers forming an unconventional zord combo due to their regular Megazord formations being unavailable, a concept that would be seen most often in Power Rangers Wild Force. **In addition, this also marks the second example of any Zord or Megazord apart from the Rescue Megazord being capable of using the Artillery Power. Granted, that the Zords incorporated are Wind Rescue, Thunder Loader and Star Racer, while being attached to Mountain Blaster and Red Lightning. *This episode confirms that Bulk and Skull did indeed graduate from Angel Grove High in the previous season, despite missing out the ceremony (due to being turned into chimps at the time). *Final appearance of the Turbo Carts (outside of Zord footage). *The concept of a Power Ranger being turned into a vampire would occur again, this time with Vida Rocca in Mystic Force's "Stranger Within". Errors *When the Power Rangers abandon there is some damage to the Siren Blaster Rescuezord which was unexplained. This has to do with the footage from the original Sentai version which was removed due to censorship, as in the Carranger version, Count Nocturne's sentai OO Batton had used his hammer on the Rescue Megazord's sentai counterpart VRV Robo damaging its torso causing visible damage to V-Fire and V-Police, the sentai counterparts of Lightning Fire Tamer and Siren Blaster. See Also (fight footage) Category:Turbo Category:Episode